Teamwork
by AAnitab
Summary: This is what happened instead of “Nevermore” through the explosion. My Lena would never betray Artie and the warehouse. Claudia is nobody’s pawn. And Myka & Pete won't let each other go after Macpherson alone. #5 in my "Duped" series. Pete/Myka shippy.
1. Together

Title: Teamwork

Author: AnitaB

Author's notes: My Warehouse 13 people looked at the season finale and starting screaming in my head about just how wrong the show writers had gotten. This is what should have happened instead of "Nevermore" through the explosion. My Lena said she would never betray Artie and the warehouse. Claudia is nobody's pawn, unknowing or otherwise. And Myka and Pete are not letting each other go after Macpherson alone. Well, now that I'm done ranting about the show, on with the fan fiction. Pete/Myka shippy.

Rating: Will be M if I post it all. Probably K or K+ for now.

Teamwork

By AnitaB

Chapter one: Together

"No,"

"Myka,"

"No, Artie. Every time we go up against Macpherson alone, someone gets hurt." She was on her feet, hands braced wide and flat against the surface of the table. Pete could read just in the line of her shoulders that she was not going to back down. Not for any reason. "Last time you went alone and got a sword through your chest. We are going after him all together or we not going at all."

"But the trail ends in two places, two cities thousands of miles apart. It makes sense to separate and coordinate our attacks on his lairs. That way he won't have time to run again."

Pete knew even before Myka shook her head that Artie's plan wasn't going to happen, even if it might have worked. "That way he'll have one of us alone with any artifacts and traps you know he has set up. What if Pete and I hadn't gotten to you in that airport hangar in time?" The angle of her shoulders changed. She was no less stubborn, but now she was reaching for a logic of a different kind instead of a flat refusal. "Is that what you want to happen now?"

"But … Macpherson is--?

"Too good for any one of us to effectively capture alone." Myka's voice shook just a little, but her back didn't waver at all. "Face it, Artie, Macpherson is really good at what he does. He beat you, he beat us, he tricked Mrs. Frederick for how many years?" He couldn't help it now. Pete reached up one hand to rest on the line of her back, both to show his support and for the feel of her warmth against his skin. His Myka was gorgeous when she was all strong and Special Agent-like. She was also breath-takingly beautiful when she cuddled all soft and fragile in his arms. "But together, the three of us have a real shot at bringing him in."

Myka sat back down, reaching one hand across the table to cover Artie's palm. Now her voice took on a faintly pleading note. "Come on, Artie, give us a real chance. Let's go after him at our strongest, not our weakest."

Pete finally pulled his eyes off Myka long enough to gauge Artie's response. What man had a chance against Myka… no one here that was for sure. Artie covered her hand with his own, squeezing her fingers just a little. His face had softened, went just a little uncertain. "Okay, Myka. We'll go together. Maybe if we dig deeper into his trail we can figure out which city he's in."

Pete felt the relief move through Myka's back. Now she slumped into his hand a little. "With Claudia and Lena helping you, we should be able to narrow it down to a single building." Myka smiled at him and Pete felt it in his every nerve. The sound of his voice shook just a little with the slide of her hand along his arm. "The five of us can do anything… together."

Myka started to smile gently when Artie nodded and Pete felt nerves all over his body relax. There wasn't a damn thing in this world that they couldn't do if they stuck together. Pete knew that deep down inside.

Artie gave them both a weak smile and slowly pulled his hands back. "First thing in the morning I'll get on the evidence with the girls, see if we can track him to a specific location. When we know where he is, we'll go in together."

"Or not at all." Her voice was determined.

"Or not at all." Artie's voice was resigned. Pete had only ever seen Lena or Mrs. Frederick back Artie down that well or that fast. What could he say… his girl was amazing.

Pete stood, guiding Myka to her feet at his side. "First thing in the morning. So we should all get a good night's sleep." At the far end of the room, Lena stepped through the doorway and mouthed a silent 'thank you,' at them both. Out of the corner of his eye Pete watched her put an arm around Artie's shoulders as his arm around Myka led her towards the stairs to his room.

If they were going to get a good night's sleep, she was going to be in his arms for it. Tomorrow was soon enough to tackle the Macpherson problem.

000

Arthur Nielson was never surprised by anything. At least, not most of the time. His mind had usually mapped out all the possibilities and interpretations before the other party had time to react. But Mrs. Frederick did have a great eye for the potential in her warehouse agents. No one, but no one had managed to surprise him as regularly or as sharply as his current crew. Pete, Myka, and young Claudia were certainly a set of interesting people.

As Lena put her arm around his shoulders and leaned lightly against his side, Artie couldn't help but notice Pete's hand pressed warm and comfortable around Myka's waist. He couldn't help noticing that Agent Lattimer led his partner to his bedroom door from the angle of the sound, not her own.

Sliding his own arm around Lena's waist, Artie pulled her in close against his side. "Lena, you don't think they've…" He let a little wave of his hand take the place of the words he really didn't want to say.

"Literally or figuratively?" She laughed, a quick little burst of sound that made his hands shake. He loved her laughter. Lena leaned closer and dropped a kiss on his cheek. Circling both arms around her waist, he pulled her down across his lap sideways. "Myka's spent every night in his room for over a week. But their auras…" She lifted beautiful eyes upwards as if staring through the ceiling into the second floor. He believed she could do it, too. "Their auras aren't mingled enough for that yet."

Artie smiled, caught her lips with his for a deep kiss, and ran an adoring hand along her thigh. "Not like ours, you mean."

Now it was her hands trembling, catching in the back of his shirt. His Lena moved a hand to trace shaking fingers along the edge of his goatee before leaning in for a long, slow, sweet kiss. Pulling back with a soft moan, she pressed her forehead to his and gave him knowing eyes. "No, not like ours. Not yet anyway."

000


	2. So Close

000

Teamwork

By AnitaB

Chapter two: So Close

This was fast becoming a habit for her, for them. But Myka didn't mind at all. She absolutely loved waking up in Pete's arms. There was nothing better than listening to his heartbeat or feeling his hands on her back, in her hair. And nothing meant she was home and safe better than the warmth and taste of Pete's kisses.

And this morning was better than yesterday. Today she had Artie's word that no one was going after Macpherson alone. She wouldn't have to find Pete run through with a sword like Artie had been. She wouldn't have to face time not knowing what had happened to him like poor Rebecca had for her Jack. She wouldn't have to hold one of those damn folded flags and listen to a 21 gun salute in his honor.

No, his heartbeat was the only sound she ever wanted to hear echo inside her head.

Myka buried her face tighter against his shoulder and clenched her eyes. It wasn't morning yet. It couldn't be. She was nowhere near done warming herself in his arms. Myka would never be done feeling him. So warm, so strong, so gentle. //Pete,\\ She pressed closer with every inch of her body, needing to feel so much more of him against her skin.

"Hmm, Myka…" Those strong arms tightened around her waist, pressing her every hungry nerve closer to his heat. But it wasn't enough.

"I'm right here, Pete." Her fingers moved on their own, sliding under the hem of his t-shirt to drag her hands up his chest without anything in the way. Hot skin and hard muscles shifted against her palms. His back arched and ribs rumbled with a low groan. "I'm not going anywhere."

His eyes opened and she felt the heat in his gaze burn along her every nerve. His hands gripped her waist, tense somewhere between pulling her closer and pushing her away. But his body pressed closer against hers. So warm, so necessary. "Myka, sweetheart…"

She adored the way he said her name. She loved how he never pushed her. But Damnit Myka wanted more of him, right now. And she was going to get him. Spreading her hands wide above his heart, Myka claimed his lips for a deep and desperate kiss. She danced her tongue against his as her hands dragged his shirt up his ribs. "Pete, I want you. I want more."

His hands quit holding her still, dragging up her back to run through her hair. A sweet soft kiss later, he searched her eyes. "Tell me you're sure, Myka. There's no need to rush anything." The warmth in his face made her feel all sorts of need to rush. The heat of his hands on her skin made her feel like she would go mad if he didn't hurry it up a little.

"Pete, if you don't rush a little, I'm gonna lose my mind." She caught his hand and guided it under the hem of her t-shirt. "Touch me already." The chest under her hand heaved. The fingers against her waist clenched. The lips she would never get enough of groaned her name.

And then Pete moved and Myka lost her ability to breathe. "Myka," She found herself pulled across his waist, his gorgeous hands dragging heat up every inch of her back. His kiss stole the last of the strength from her muscles as his arms pulled her down close against his chest. "Touch me, please." There was nothing she wanted more. Myka fought the grip of his arms just long enough to peel his shirt off over his head. She reached for the edge of her own shirt but his hands beat her there. Strong fingers stripped the cloth over her head, leaving her half naked across his waist. "Myka, darling, you are so beautiful."

The look on Pete's face made every muscle in her entire body tighten and shiver. Her hands clenched against the strength of his shoulders, bracing her suddenly weak body upright. Then his hands tried to burn her alive. Strong fingers slid up her waist to spread wide against her ribs. One hand cupped her cheek, leading her down towards his lips. "Pete," Myka got lost in his kiss, wrapping both arms tight around his neck to rub her skin over his. This is what every hug should have, a delicious dance of tongues and his heart pounding against her skin. This was the heat she needed every morning, every day. But something was still missing. Myka had imagined what his hands, his mouth would feel like exploring her, and now it was long overdue to feel it for herself. "Pete, touch me."

His lips curved under hers. His hand finally crossed those last few cold inches to cup her breast in gentle, work roughened fingers. "Here?" He expected her to speak? Now? When after weeks of sweet kisses and warm hugs he was finally had her half-naked in his arms with those strong hands exploring her curves. Myka only managed a wordless groan and arched into his hand. "Yeah, my sweet Myka, right here."

//Pete, yes, please, Pete.\\

000

She'd touched him. For weeks he'd been fighting to keep this thing between them from going too far too fast. He'd nearly cut his own hands off more than once when the need to touch her, really touch her got too strong. And now Myka was in his arms touching him and asking him to hurry. //Give the lady what she wants.\\

Bare to the waist, Pete beat her to the task of getting her shirt off. His every nerve ignited at the sight of his Myka, his girl half naked in his arms. //So beautiful. Please, baby.\\ It took every ounce of his will-power to slowly pull her down against his chest and fill his hands with the soft heat of her skin. The pleading sound of his name on her lips made the grip of his arms just a little tighter as he reached for her lips with his own. Lost in the sweet warmth of her kiss, he adored the heat of so much of her skin against his own. It wasn't enough, it wouldn't ever be enough until he'd touched and kissed every inch of his gorgeous partner. "Pete, touch me."

//God, yes, Myka.\\ He smiled against her lips, finally letting his fingers cross the distance to cradle in an eager hand the breast he'd been desperate to touch for so long. "Here?" Her response set his every nerve on fire. Her back arched, her nails bit into his shoulders and her lips parted in a wordless sound. There was nothing better in the world than knowing exactly how much this woman wanted his touch. "Yeah, my sweet Myka, right here." Pete adored the arch and shiver of her body above his. There was something else he'd been dying to do for weeks. "I got you, sweetheart." Giving up the taste of her lips, Pete braced her ribs in his hands and kissed his way down her chest to feel her heart pounding under his lips. Every inch of her body trembled over his, her hands clinging to his shoulders. //So damn beautiful.\\

He was helpless before the pull of her. Pete didn't even try to resist, he just shifted her body over his enough to get his lips to the sweet curves of her breasts. //So sweet, baby.\\ She tasted like heaven, felt like silk against his tongue, and sounded like she wanted this almost as much as he did. "Pete, please,"

There was no way he was giving up the sweetness of her after waiting so long to get her here. Sliding his arms tighter around her ribs, Pete kissed his way across to her heart to pull her other breast into his mouth. He loved the shudder up her back almost as much as he needed the stiffening nipple and silken skin against his tongue. She tasted so good, felt so good. Even the bite of her nails in the back of his neck just made him want to give her more, to see what else he could make her feel. He wanted to explore every little bit of her until he knew her body as well as he'd already memorized her face, her voice. "I've got you, my sweet Myka. Tell me what you want, what you need."

It was hard to pull back enough to let her concentrate. It was even harder to stay that way when her eyes locked onto his face with enough heat to make him spontaneously combust. "Pete, I want you. I need to feel you, touch you." Her body shifted above his and his hands flew to her hips to hold her still. If her body moved against his erection like that one more time, he was never going to manage to get her naked. He might, however, just shatter in his pants. His fingers tightened even more at the sound of her low, satisfied laugh. "Hmm, Pete. Maybe I should ask you what you want and need." Myka bit her lip and ran her hands down his chest with a smile. Despite his grip, she rocked her hips over his with a soft little groan on her lips.

"Myka, please, baby. Wait."

He adored the smile on her lips as she leaned down close to his chest. "Pete, don't you think we've waited long enough?" Her hands spread wide and warm against his heart as her lips caught his in a warm, sweet kiss. Pete agreed completely. They had waited more than long enough and he wanted her, needed her. All of her, now. This time his hands guided her hips in a gentle rock and arch over his. "I need you, Pete. Please."

//Sweet Myka.\\ Fisting a hand in her hair, Pete deepened the kiss, getting lost in the taste and heat of her mouth. "I'm yours, Sweet Myka, take me. I'm right here."

Her smile stole his breath before the stroke and exploration of her lips down his chest closed his eyes arched his back. //That's my girl.\\

000

She had absolutely no idea why they had waited so long to do this. There was nothing better in the whole world than Pete's body tucked tight and hard between her knees. Nothing felt as perfect as his hands on her skin, guiding her hips against his. And absolutely nothing floored her like the sound of his voice and the taste of his skin on her tongue. "I'm yours, Sweet Myka, take me. I'm right here." His words made speaking completely impossible. This amazing man was quite literally giving her everything she'd ever wanted. //Pete, my Pete.\\ Myka couldn't help smiling as she leaned down to take him up on his offer. She had to taste him, show him that she wanted this, needed him. Hard muscles shifted under her lips. Strong arms clutched at her hips. Myka watched his eyes fall closed and his back arch before she pressed a kiss over his heart. The skin under her lips vibrated with the sound of her name on his lips. Strong hands clenched on her back, pulling her closer to the smooth heat of his skin.

//Not yet, Pete. I'm not done here.\\ Myka resisted the strength of his grip to drag the tip of her tongue over each sculpted line of his chest, lightly nibbling at each and every spot that made his back arch. And every arch of his hips pressed his erection into the cradle of her hips. He wanted her this much, was hard and ready behind draw string sleep pants. Myka could crack a high security safe, his PJs didn't stand a chance at thwarting her. "Hold on, Pete."

"To what?" Those hands clenched on her waist, trying to drag her up his body. But Myka wasn't about to give up this gorgeous sense of need and power, couldn't give up the heat of him under her hands. "Myka, please, I need..."

"Soon, Pete, soon." Myka dragged the tip of her tongue over his heart and reached for the drawstring of his pants. Her fingers curled into the waistband, feeling a harsh rasp of sound shake the skin under her lips, her hands.

"Myka!" Strong hands caught hers the instant before she found herself on her back with her wrists pinned above her head. Before she could focus enough to be impressed at the move, he stole her ability to think with a deep and desperate kiss. Myka opened for him, needing the heat of every inch of his body against hers. Even the rocking of his hips between her thighs wasn't enough. Every muscle in both their bodies strained to get closer. Pete dragged himself back from her lips but kept his body tight against her own. Those strong hands didn't leave her wrists. "What you do to me, sweetheart…" He touched his lips to hers for a soft kiss. "Hold still for me."

She wasn't sure if she could stay still, especially when those big, gorgeous hands moved to her waist. Kneeling between her ankles, Pete smiled down at her and unknotted the drawstring on her pants. Strong fingers curled into the fabric and pulled. Every inch of her body arched to help him get the last bit of her clothes out of the way of his hands. "Pete, please," Myka found herself reaching for him the second she was bare. She was naked in his bed, almost in his arms. And there was nowhere else on Earth she wanted to be. The heat in his eyes made her hands shake. The low groan in his throat made her breath catch. Her hands got to the strong lines of his arms before his hands burned up the skin of her thighs to cup her hips. Myka loved his hands, digging nails into his shoulders to brace herself for the helpless arch of her body into his palms. "Touch me… Please touch me."

"Nothing I want to do more… ever." His arms guided her ankles around his hips as his lips lowered to kiss his way up her leg. Each stroke of his lips and glide of his tongue had her body melting into his hands. His teeth nibbled at the edge of her hip before he buried his face against her skin. "So warm, so sweet."

It was like he didn't want her to breathe. Pete wrapped his arms around her ribs and buried every inch of his bare upper body against her hungry nerves. And he still wasn't close enough. Myka wrapped her legs around his waist and wiggled down until his hips were tucked high and hard against her own. She caught his lips in a deep, hard kiss. "I need you, Pete, out of those damn PJs and in me." She rubbed her hands over his back and her hips up against his. "Make it happen, now, Damnit."

He gave a weird little laugh against the line of her throat. "Oh, believe me, sweetheart, there's nothing I want more. But there's a problem…" Pete lifted his head to give her the most hopeless face she'd ever seen him wear. "I don't have anything…"

That was her sweet little boy scout. No wonder he'd been holding back. "Pete, we've both been tested for diseases that no one in the real world has ever heard of. Our blood's clean." Myka cupped that dear face in her hands to make those sad eyes meet hers. "More importantly, I'm on the pill. We're good to go."

Every inch of his body responded… //oh, hell, yes.\\ …so beautifully. Big hands clutched at her hips, pulled her body hard against his. His ribs vibrated with a low, desperate rasp of sound. And every inch of her body mourned the thin layers of cotton that kept the arch and thrust of his body outside hers. //So close, please, more.\\

000


	3. Not letting go

Teamwork

By AnitaB

Chapter three: Not letting go.

She was gorgeous, from every inch of her soft, smooth skin to the sweet warmth of her kiss. His Myka was heaven and he was going to explore every delightful inch of her. Because he was going to have to stop. He loved this beautiful woman far too much to ever put her at any kind of risk, even if he had to kill himself to pull back. His mother had drilled the idea of safer sex into his head very well since he first started dating.

And while the thought of Myka pregnant with his child only made the urge to be reckless even stronger, it had to be her choice. But before he managed that, Pete wanted to taste, touch, and feel as much of her as he could. He needed to watch her shatter in his arms, under his hands and mouth.

Pete needed a kiss. Slowly climbing up into her arms, he pulled her tight against his body and lost himself in the sweet dance of her tongue. He loved how much she wanted this. Every inch of her naked skin pressed closer. Her nails clutched at his back and her legs squeezed his hips. //Oh, sweet hell,\\ If her hips kept rubbing against his, he might not be able to hold back. Pete fought to hold her still as he gasped against those lips. But his Myka had other plans for his control. "I need you, Pete, out of those damn PJs and in me." He couldn't breathe or move or even think past the slide of her hands over his skin and the arch and twitch of her hips against his erection. //Myka, baby.\\ Pete buried his face in her hair before her voice tried again to rip away his control. "Make it happen, now, Damnit."

Laughing was probably not the best response, but it was a choice between laughing and crying. He'd waited so damn long to know that Myka wanted this as much as he did and now he couldn't have it. "Oh, believe me, sweetheart, there's nothing I want more. But there's a problem…" Pete dragged his lips from her skin to get his eyes on her face. There would be no confusion here. No doubt that he wanted to. "I don't have anything…"

He adored the look on her face almost as much as the words on her lips. "Pete, we've both been tested for diseases that no one in the real world has ever heard of. Our blood's clean." Beautiful hands moved to his face, guiding him close enough to feel her breath on his lips. So deliciously close, but not close enough. "More importantly, I'm on the pill. We're good to go."

Every single nerve in his body heard and responded helplessly to those words. The only reason he wasn't already inside her before their next breath was the pajama pants still tied tight at his waist. But he could feel her through them, soft, hot, and arching hard into his body. //Yes, Myka.\\ He couldn't make his hands let go of her hips even knowing he must be leaving finger shaped marks on her skin. "Myka," He caught her lips with his own, plunging his tongue into the heat of her mouth as their hips helplessly rocked.

"Now, Pete, Please." Those fingers burned down his chest and stomach to the tie of his pants. A quick unknotting of the string and his girl nearly giggled against his lips. He knew she was about to break him into tiny mindless little pieces in her hands. He groaned low in his chest at the stunning grip and stroke of those gorgeous fingers around his desperate need. "Oh, Pete, you really do want this, don't you?"

"Torture's illegal in South Dakota, Myka." His hands fisted in her hair, dragging her lips back to his for a quick, deep kiss.

"Like you haven't been torturing me for weeks. With those kisses and hugs and cuddles." She shoved at his PJs and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Going so slow and all the while keeping this from me. Now that's torture." Her hands tightened and her hips arched, driving his breath from his lungs with the heat of it.

Myka was making it really clear that going slow was no longer needed or allowed. "Hold on, Myka, and I'll give you what you want, baby." He shifted against her body, loving the little hitch in her breathing and the heat on her face.

"Hold on?" A smile quirked her lips in the second before her fingers tightened and stroked, stealing his breath. "To this?" He was going to explode right here in her hands if she held him like this for one more second. "Pete, get naked and get back here, right now. You got me?"

//Oh, hell, yes, Sweet baby. I've got you. I'm keeping you.\\ Pete knew he was smiling as he dragged himself out of her hands and off the bed just long enough to strip off the last of his clothes and melt inside at the heat on her face. "I got you, Myka. You're mine." Every inch of his body pushed him to crawl back onto the bed between her ankles. But it was the welcome in her eyes that made him continue that move until every inch of his hard length was buried in the wet heat between her thighs and her body was wrapped in his arms. "Myka," He could feel her… could feel her body take him deep and strain for more. Her back arched, her hands clutched at his shoulders, and her voice called out his name in the sweetest of moans.

This was heaven. This was home.

000

He wanted her. The amazing man dragging himself out of her arms really wanted her, with every inch of his body. Every smooth, hot, hard inch of him. And she couldn't reach one single inch of him. But dear lord he was gorgeous to look at, standing naked at the foot of the bed. Myka knew she was staring at him with heat burning in her eyes, she could see it reflected in his face. Those big, gorgeous hands clenched and those eyes burned over her body in a heated exploration.

And he was way the hell too far away. "I got you, Myka. You're mine." She was helpless to do anything but watch as every inch of his body trembled and shifted. Then he was crawling up the bed into her arms and all she could do to cling to his broad shoulders as every inch of her skin reveled in the heat of his pressing closer. Pete robbed her of all brain function when the hard, hot length of his erection pressed deep at the end of that whole body drag of skin on skin. //Pete… finally, yes.\\ He was inside her, finally holding her close and filling her with the gorgeous length of his need. "Myka,"

Myka could feel every hot inch of him against and inside every greedy inch of her body. She loved this feeling, wanted more, closer, hotter, deeper. "Pete," Myka found her nails in his shoulders and her legs curled tight around his hips, trying to get him just a little bit deeper. //More, Pete. More of you, of this.\\

Time seemed to stop for their shaky breathing and the desperate tightening of their arms. This was something she was never going to give up. Myka needed exactly this, only this, always: Pete, in her arms, in her body. Pete was so damn close, so warm, so gentle. Strong fingers cupped her face, leading her eyes to the rich, dark heat of his. She could spend the rest of her life looking into his eyes, feeling all of him. "Myka, sweetheart, you feel so good."

//So do you, so perfect.\\ She couldn't breathe enough to say anything, but maybe she could show him. Sliding one hand into his hair, Myka pulled his lips down to hers, fighting to put every ounce of feeling into the beautiful heat of a kiss. She clutched him closer with every inch of her body and got lost in the amazing feel of this man so warm, so close, so perfect, so… "I love you, Pete. Need you, always."

She felt every inch of his body respond to the words on her lips almost before she realized she'd said them. Those words had been sitting on the tip of her tongue since their trip through the Dark Vault. Forcing her eyes open, Myka looked at the wonder and adoration on Pete's face. His lips moved, his arms tightened and his heart raced against her own.

Before her eyes, he cupped her face in both hands and gave her the kiss of a lifetime, warm, soft, and sweet. It was the gentlest touch of lips she'd ever felt in her whole life, but it held so much more heat than a million passionate make-out sessions. It was everything Myka had ever wanted and more than she'd ever hoped for. Before he managed to speak, she knew exactly what he was going to say. "I love you, Myka, so much. I need you." He wrapped his arms tight around her waist, dragging her hips even tighter against his own. Every inch of him pressed deeper, hitting nerves she'd never known she had and spiking the heat in her blood. "You're mine, Sweet Myka. I'm never letting you go again."

Digging her nails into his shoulders, she fought to hold the gaze through the first real thrust of their bodies, using the impact to get her breath moving. "Deal, Pete. You're mine too." Myka arched into the second plunge of his body into hers, making it just a little harder, a little deeper. "Yes, my Pete." Those big, gorgeous hands burned up and down her back, angling her body under his to press deeper. //Yes, more.\\ He felt so incredible. If he poured more heat into her nerves, she was going to draw blood on his back.

"There's my girl," Pete smiled against her lips and put every strong muscle in that gorgeous body to work. There was nothing she could do but match him move for move. Myka scrabbled for a grip on his back and arched into the delightful thrust of his hips. It was so perfect, but he still wasn't nearly close enough. She loved his eyes, loved watching his need on his face, adored the sound of her name on his lips. Myka would do anything to make this man feel good. And what he made her feel… well, good didn't even begin to describe it.

"Pete," She brushed a soft kiss over his lips and fought for a breath. Pushing past the trembling in all her muscles, Myka curled her legs high around his waist and pulled him deeper with a helpless sound. "Don't hold back, Pete. I need all of you." A sharp arch of her back and the hard grip of her hands let her feel him plunge just a little harder. But it still wasn't enough.

"Oh, sweetheart… please." His hands clenched on her hips and held her still around the depth of his body inside hers. The sound vibrating in his chest was low, helpless, and thrilling. Myka leaned up to taste it on his lips only to find herself straddling his hips with her hands braced on his chest. "Show me what you need, my sweet Myka. Give me everything." Then he kept her from breathing with a deep and desperate kiss as his hands guided her hips over and against his. //Oh, yes, Pete.\\

000


	4. Mornings and Briefings

Teamwork

By AnitaB

Chapter four: Mornings and briefings

There was nothing in the world more gorgeous than this moment in time. He had the woman he loved in his arms and she loved him back. His partner and best friend was his in every way. He was finally, finally holding her as close as he'd always wanted to. Every nerve in his body was pleading for just a little more of her, just a little closer, a little harder, a little deeper in her heat. And her nerves clearly agreed. Pete adored the way her legs held him tight, kept him close. But her words and the movement of her hips almost shattered him into pieces. /More, sweet Myka, I'm yours. Take all of me.\\ She needed him, all of him. Well, he needed to give her everything, anything she ever wanted. Pete needed to watch her take him, to see the gorgeous woman he loved feel so good she shattered in his arms.

"Oh, sweetheart… please." Pressing as deep as he could get, he held her hips motionless against his. Her smile made him groan low and helpless in his chest as he rolled to his back without losing one single inch of her skin against his. The surprise on her face and the quick heat of her hands on his chest made him smile. "Show me what you need, my sweet Myka. Give me everything." He needed her taste, needed to feel her move above him, around him. Pete clenched his hands on her sweet hips and lost himself in the delightful heat of her kiss.

His sweet Myka matched his rhythm instinctively and then she pushed him further, her hips arching hard over his, taking every inch of him tight and deep. The sound on her lips made his hands clench even as her body stole his breath. "I have it, Pete. Hmm… so good… I have what I need, right here." Her hot eyes met his as her hips shifted to take him that last inch deeper, burying him in heat. "Only need you."

He couldn't speak, could barely breathe. But every inch of his body knew how to respond. His fingers tightened on the curve of her hips, his back arched helplessly and he met every thrust of her body with one of his own. Their eyes stayed locked on each other's as the next stroke drove them both over the edge into an ocean of heat. Pete adored feeling every gorgeous inch of her body arch and tighten, loved the sound of her voice calling out his name, cherished the collapse of her body into his arms. Now she was almost close enough, cuddled against every delighted nerve in his body. Wrapping his arms tight around her ribs, Pete helplessly whispered her name and his love against her lips. He needed this kiss, needing to feel her even closer. "Love you, my sweet Myka. I only need you. I'll always need you."

The soft warmth of her lips teased him with a sweet smile. Then she kissed him just as softly and sweetly. Now she was close enough. After so long dancing closer, desperately staying just that little bit outside her walls, now Pete had her exactly where he wanted her. "I love you too, Pete. I'll always need you." He couldn't help himself before that look in her eyes and that sound in her voice. Fisting one hand in the tangled curls of her hair, Pete led her back to his lips for a harder, deeper kiss, trying to put every ounce of his love into the dance and plunge of his tongue.

Eventually both their hearts slowed to a more normal pace. But he still couldn't stop touching her even after she was resting quietly against his chest. His hands roamed the length of her back, stroked through her hair, and cupped the sweet curves of her hips. The stroke of her wandering hands over his chest, back and arms kept the heat in his blood just under the simmering point. But then his sweet Myka could ignite him with as little as a smile. With her naked and well-loved in his arms, he was surprised at just how peaceful this felt. Every morning should start exactly like this.

The sound of his alarm going off just barely managed to pull him back from a slow, sweet kiss. It didn't manage to make him let her out of his arms. Not when she was smiling down at him with those beautiful hands on his skin. "Myka, I guess we should get to work, huh?"

"Hmm," Her eyes warmed his lips as her fingers stroked the line of his jaw. His Myka was trying to distract him and she was succeeding. What was work when your partner was leaning over you with the offer of a kiss. "But then we'd have to get up and put on clothes." He pulled her down for that delicious kiss, however brief. "And I'm really liking this whole naked in bed thing."

"Me too, and I guarantee that we'll be doing more of this. A lot more of this." The heat on her face at his words made another kiss absolutely necessary. Tangling his fingers in her hair, Pete pressed a quick, but deep kiss on her lips. "But we shouldn't let Artie have too long to think. He might try to back out on the deal you forced out of him." Pete mourned the loss of her heat even as he forced himself to pull away from her skin. "Go shower and get dressed before we miss work entirely or someone checks your room and finds you here."

Her sudden chuckle made it even harder to finish sliding out of bed. "Yeah, I don't want to see the look on his face if he ever walks in on us like this." Pete returned the smile, tucking his blankets around her naked shoulders.

"Nope, I'm the only one that gets to see you like this." He dropped a short, sweet kiss on her lips. "And if we're making the morning briefing, you need to be covered up by more than my sheets before I get back out of the shower."

"Will do, Pete. But you've got to get dressed too."

He loved that look on her face.

000

It took every ounce of her self-control not to join him in the shower. Just the idea of those broad shoulders, smooth and wet under her hands, her lips… made it nearly impossible to listen to the water run and not cross the room to the door she knew he'd left unlocked for her. Myka grabbed one of his shirts for the scent of his cologne and just enough fabric over her skin to sneak across the hall to her room. A quick shower later, she dragged on clothes and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Sometimes she helped Lena with the snacks for the morning meeting. And frankly, today of all days, Myka wanted everything to go perfectly.

One step inside the kitchen doorway, her feet stopped dead in their tracks and her hand reached out to brace against the wall. Before her eyes stood Artie and Lena in a way she had never seen them before. Their boss and leader leaned against the sink with both arms wrapped tight around their resident psychic's waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. Her hands were resting on the backs of his wrists, cuddling the length of her body back against his chest.

And he was smiling wider than she had ever seen.

"They could be down any second." Lena's voice was soft, breathy. Her eyes closed at the brush of Artie's lips against her neck. "You said you wanted to wait to tell them… until after…" Myka watched Lena's hands start to shake. "Until after things settle down again." Artie's hands tightened and Myka felt just the edge of a blush start over her cheeks. This was so not what she was expecting when she came down the stairs this morning. "This isn't waiting… Ar… Artie."

"Shh, Lena. We have a few more minutes. Now turn around and kiss me already."

Myka slipped back through the doorway silently just before Lena relented. She was happy that they were together that they made each other smile like that, but there were some moments that were meant to be private. She smiled her way to the briefing table and plunked down next to Claudia. "Hey, Claud, you're up early this morning."

"Well, we're going after MacPherson, right? That's what Artie said." The teen genius smiled and brushed a lock of hair behind one ear. "Means we get to hunt down the bastard and pay him back for hurting our Artie."

"Yeah, no one gets to hurt Artie." Myka leaned against Claudia's shoulder and gave her a smile. "Except us, right? We still get to torture him, right?"

"Well, duh… what else is there to do in this tiny, podunk little town." Big, warm hands rested on her shoulders before the man at her back leaned down to brush his lips against her cheek. Then her Pete smiled over at Claudia without taking an inch of his warmth away from Myka. "Besides, Artie knew what he was getting when he picked us." Myka watched Pete claimed the seat right next to hers and helplessly reached out to claim his hand in hers. "How are my girls this morning?"

Claudia was smiling at them. Myka knew that even as she helplessly caused that smile to grow wider. She needed Pete's kiss and she needed it now. She found herself leaning towards those lips with a helpless little sound on her own. Pete met her halfway. Somewhere in the middle of that soft, sweet kiss, Myka managed to hear gentle laughter and further away the sharp sound of a throat being cleared. /Lena and Artie.\\ Weakly breaking the kiss, Myka rested her forehead against his. "Sorry, Pete."

"Never be sorry for this." The warmth in his voice gave her the strength to look up at their friends. "Morning, all. Oh, cookies."

Lena was smiling almost as widely as Claudia was when she set the plate of cookies right in front of Pete. Even Artie was smiling just a little as he thumped a thick file folder onto the table. That smile widened in the second before he pulled Lena down into his lap instead of the empty chair at his side. "Well, should we make small talk and snuggle or get to work protecting the people we love against MacPherson?" Artie wrapped both arms tight around Lena's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

She could feel the faint puzzlement in the lines of Pete's body against hers. Handing him a cookie, Myka locked glances with Lena for a moment of feminine understanding. "Let Pete get a little sugar in him and I think we can all get to work."

"Artie, if I'm the only single person in this bed and breakfast, I'm gonna need Mozart's selective hearing headphones, like… before bed… tonight."

Now Pete finished processing and his low, surprised chuckle made her eyes fall closed for a second. "Wait. You and Lena? How long have you two…? And you're alright with me and Myka…? Who are you and where did you hide Artie?"

Myka got her eyes open in time to see the little smile and kiss exchanged by the couple on the other side of the table. "Yes, me and Lena, longer than you want to hear about, and yes, I'm alright with you two. But you should know the second Myka's pregnant, she's warehouse-bound until after the baby's born. Claudia or I will partner up with you for fieldwork when the time comes."

"Pregnant?" Pete's voice was soft and almost hopeful.

"Wait one second, Artie. Even if, or when, I get pregnant, I'll still be fit for fieldwork for months."

"But he won't be." Artie smiled, curling his arms tighter around Lena's waist. Pete's arm tightened around her as well, his hand curving around her hip. "No man can be reasonable when his wife and especially his children are at risk. Pete would be useless the second you were in any danger. If you're back home running the warehouse, he'll be able to think better in a crisis."

Myka imagined it for a moment, resting the Farnsworth against the curve of her stomach as she talked to Pete out in the field. "We'll have this argument when we come to that bridge. Right now it's time to track MacPherson."

"Right, let's save the romantic stuff for after the current crisis. Sappy lot you are." Claudia shook her head with a smile. "Now it's time to work." Diving into the stack Artie had dropped on the table, she divided the folders into three piles, one for herself and one for each couple. "So tamp down the hormones and dig in. Let's get this show on the road."

"That's the plan," Myka opened a folder and passed it to Pete before opening one of her own. "Come on, Artie, what have you got for us?"

000


End file.
